


Put Your Hair Up and Kick It Back

by tolerable



Series: EXO Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolerable/pseuds/tolerable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au in which junhee spoils her boyfriend a lil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Hair Up and Kick It Back

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [ here ](http://eatingpizza.livejournal.com/7071.html)

Jongdae needs a haircut. His fringe covers most of his forehead now, dyed frazzled strands that poke at the pimple just above his eyebrow -- it’s unglamorous. He runs his fingers through it, pushing it back and then again when his hair refuses to cooperate. Junhee looks up to him from where she’s nestled under his arm, eyes curious. “You need a haircut,” she says, echoing his thoughts. Jongdae stares at her, reaction unreadable. A frown eases into his lips as his stare turns into a mocking glare, eyes squinted. He leans in slowly and Junhee mimics him. It doesn’t last long because Junhee erupts into giggles that remind Jongdae of the three long months of pining, of buying flowers from Junhee everyday just so she’ll remember him.

(“I thought you were dating someone!”

“What-- no! I like you. For the longest time!”

“You were buying flowers every day! What kind of single guy does that!”)

Their foreheads bump and Jongdae rubs the curve of her shoulder comfortingly. “Trim it for me?” He says, pulling his eyes away from his girlfriend and back to their Justice League marathon.

Junhee chuckles, light and airy, drowning out The Flash’s punchline. Jongdae doesn’t mind. “I deal with bonsai not…” Junhee laughs harder, squeezing Jongdae side with the hand that’s looped over his waist.

“I dare you to finish that. I double dare you. I really want to see you finish that sentence and fail to see the light of tomorrow.” Jongdae whines, inching away from the gentle jabs that Junhee makes with her finger. Junhee’s teasing about his his height isn’t new, but Jongdae takes a comical offense to it. If Jongdae is a bonsai, then Junhee is a microscopically itty bitty fern. Well, a pretty fern. Really pretty with her elegant nose and kitten soft eyelashes, her hair pinned in a bun at the base of her neck.

Jongdae takes her hand and he feels her hesitate. She doesn’t like her fingers too much, calloused and rough, yet Jongdae likes the feel of it against his palm. Junhee gives in when Jongdae holds her hand tighter, rubs a thumb over the rise of her knuckle, coaxing, patient, I love you so much’s imprinted in every stroke.

“You do need nourishment too. Wait here.” She says after a beat, lifting her feet out from the very lavender Bubble Foot Spa Massager. Soap suds roll down her calves, revealing the pink of her heels, arching, smooth. She towels her feet down and wiggles into her slippers, a soft sigh falling her from lips. Jongdae keeps his own soaked, relishing the sensation of lukewarm water and the clingy texture of dissolving bath salts. It’s 4 in the afternoon, both their day offs, their scheduled stay-at-home date. Tonight, they have dinner reservations at Chanyeol’s restaurant.

Junhee disappears into the kitchen and Jongdae continues watching Superman barrel into Doomsday in the heart of a volcano. The illumination of the TV turns orange and Junhee comes back, face damp. “Got all of it out?”

She smells like her make-up remover, cucumber and yogurt, and Jongdae looks up, lips curved, uncertain. A girl asking his opinion about make-up or the lack of it is usually an uncomfortable territory. So he asks, “Why did you remove your lipstick?”

Junhee smiles, the couch dipping again under their weight, her knee warm on the side of Jongdae’s hip. She balances herself on Jongdae’s lap, the curve of her ass resting against Jondae’s thighs. “I don’t want to get any of it on your face.”

Jondae’s eyes widen in discernment -- ah, nourishment -- rests his hand on the back of Junhee’s nape and slowly pulls her in a kiss that’s a little less than Batman and Selina Kyle and more like Clark Kent and Lois Lane.


End file.
